Naruto's New Look
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: A special 7 chapter story to celebrate Halloween. The Naruto genin find themselves under attack from a mysterious assailant, who decides that the boys need to learn a little humility... Rated T to be safe.
1. Day 1: Sasuke

~~Day 1 - Sasuke Uchiha~~

"Sasukeeeee!" two familiar voices cried out. Sasuke Uchiha, genin prodigy and self-styled loner, sighed and massaged his temples as the blonde and pink-haired harpies came running up to him. A grunt of annoyance escaped his lips as he felt Sakura Haruno grab onto his arm.

"So, Sasuke!" she spoke, her eyes shining lovingly. "Wanna go on a date, tonight? I know this really great place not far from the Academy..."

"Eh, don't think so, Forehead!" announced Ino Yamanaka as she grabbed Sasuke's other arm. "If Sasuke's going out with anyone, it'll be me!"

Sasuke's left eye started to twitch.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! This is between Sasuke and me!"

A vein appeared on his forehead.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Sasuke likes me better than you anyway! Right, honey?"

He clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

"Sasuke, tell that pig you like me best!"

"No, tell Miss Forehead you like me best!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"ENOUGH!" roared the Uchiha survivor, as he swung both his arms and threw his two admirers off.

Sakura's face hit the dirt, but Ino was able to catch herself without falling, and turned to face her crush.

"But... but Sasuke..."

"Shut up!" he snapped, causing both girls to flinch as if hit. "I don't want to go out with either of you! Hell, I'm sick of the sight of you! If you really want to do something I'll like, then stay the hell away from me! Now get lost, both of you!"

Sakura and Ino's eyes both started to tear up, before the two of them turned and ran away, not willing to let the object of their affections see them crying. Sasuke sighed in relief and continued his walk, glad that he might finally get some peace. But unbeknownst to him, there was someone watching him from the shadows.

That wasn't very nice of him, she thought. Sure, Sakura and Ino could be a bit... tenacious around Sasuke, but there was no need to explode at them like that. And of course, with his army of fangirls and "prodigy" status, no one would ever do anything about it. It wasn't fair...

A sly smirk grew across her lips. She knew better than anyone that life wasn't always fair. But she wouldn't allow this. She was going to do something about it. Sasuke would be punished for treating those girls like that.

Slipping out of sight, she headed to gather the things she needed...

Some time later, Sasuke yawned. It was getting late, he decided as he glanced up at the sun. Probably best that he head home; he had training to do.

As he walked down Konoha street, he barely registered that the street was mostly empty. A lot of the merchants had retired for the day, and most of the townsfolk had went home. As he walked past the multiple buildings, the only ones left walking the streets were himself... and her.

Without warning, Sasuke felt a sudden pain shoot through his body as his muscles went numb. He didn't have time to catch his attacker's features before everything went black, and he fell unconcious.

She giggled as she hooked her arms under Sasuke's and dragged him out of sight. She knew exactly how best to punish him, and she had everything she needed. She worked quickly, stripping Sasuke of his shorts, t-shirt, armwarmers, sandals, even his underwear, before she dressed him in the outfit she had brought for him. A few splotches of glue would also make sure that the Uchiha survivor would be wearing his new clothes for quite some time.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. A sudden bolt of inspiration struck her, and a few handseals later it was finished. Gathering up her materials and Sasuke's old clothes, she quickly left before he woke up.

Around ten minutes later, Sasuke groaned as he came too. What happened... he was walking down the street minding his own business, when suddenly... he was attacked! He remembered! Someone got the drop on him! That was the last thing he remembered...

Did they steal anything? Sasuke started to pat himself down, when he noticed something... wrong. Glancing down, the young ninja's face went bright red from a combination of fury and embarrasment. What the hell was he wearing! Is this someone's idea of a joke! And those things in his hands... someone was going to pay for this!

Sasuke snarled and first started to throw the things away, only to find them glued to his palms. Fuming, he rapidly tried to pull the rest of this humiliating outfit off, but no good. As he sat down and seethed at his predicament, Sasuke suddenly felt an odd sensation come over him. Unable to stop himself, he climbed to his feet and started to jog out into the street. Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from running out in that ridiculous costume, his feet acting completely of their own accord. It was almost as if they were looking for something...

In the park, Sakura was currently comforting a crying Ino. Sasuke's words had hurt them both pretty bad, but she was taking it the worst.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino!" a familiar voice shouted. Sakura frowned and turned in the direction of Sasuke's voice.

"Listen, Sasuke, it's too late for..." she fell silent as she saw her crush running up to her. More specifically, she fell silent at seeing what her crush was wearing. Rubbing her eyes, she decided to double check to make sure she wasn't seeing things, starting at his feet.

Said feet were surrently clad in a pair of white gym shoes. Following up from that was a pair of white socks that reached up to his knees. His shorts were gone, replaced by (again, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things) a pleated miniskirt; the top third was white while the rest was navy blue, and the space inside each pleat was bright red. Further up was a sleeveless crop top that revealed Sasuke's stomach. Similar to the skirt, it's bottom third was white while the rest was blue, but this one also had the word "SASUKE" written across the chest in white. In each hand was gripped a pom-pom in the same white, navy and red colours as the rest of his outfit. Sakura was also certain she could just make out the pink strap of a bra on Sasuke's shoulder; padded, no doubt, if the impressive bust he was currenly sporting was any indication. Did that mean he was wearing panties too...?

Was... was it just her? Sakura turned to her blonde friend, who seemed to have noticed Sasuke's arrival, and had stopped crying in favour of staring with her jaw open. Yup, it definately wasn't just her. Sasuke Uchiha, quiet loner and unwilling chick magnet, was standing in front of them... dressed as a cheerleader.

And if that wasn't enough, nothing could have prepared them for him jumping up and down, shaking his pom-poms while letting out a (as far as they were concerned) well-rehearsed chant:

"Gimme a G! Gimme an I! Gimme an R! Gimme an L! Gimme an S!

What's that spell? You guys!

Sakura, Ino, you're my girls!

You're the cutest in all the world!

You're so sexy and so cute,

It was wrong of me to give you the boot!

I'm so sorry I was mean,

I made myself into a queen!

I'll wear skirts from here on after,

To make up for that disaster!

Go Sakura!

Go Ino!

Goooo GIRLS!"

To complete his cheer, Sasuke leapt into the air and landed with an impressive leg split, his arms raised into the air. And at that moment, the jutsu that had taken hold wore off.

Sasuke's face slowly turned red in absolute humiliation, completely aware of what he had just done. Sakura and Ino's faces turned a similar shade, but for a different reason; they finally burst into fits of laughter.

Sasuke's face went as red as Sakura's dress, as he prepared to yell something at them. However, a brief breeze quickly reminded Sasuke of his current outfit. Deciding that a tactical retreat was in order for now, he promptly turned and tried to run. An unseen rock later, however, and he found himself in a similar situation to Sakura earlier; face down on the ground. But unlike Sakura, he wasn't wearing shorts under his skirt.

"Oh my god!" squealed Sakura as her laughter intensified. "He IS wearing panties!"

His face burning with shame and humiliation, Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran off as fast as he could, his skirt shaking in the wind behind him.

From the shadows, she smiled. That'll teach Sasuke that it's not nice to be mean to others. She giggled to herself. That was funner than she thought it would be! Perhaps there are other people who need taught a lesson...


	2. Day 2: Shikamaru & Choji

~~Day 2 - Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi~~

The next day, Team 10 sat at their favourite restaurant. Ino was retelling her story of what happened from the day before, Shikamaru was pretending to listen, and Choji was eating his third bowl of food.

"And if that's not enough, he tripped when he tried to run away!" squealed the florist, not caring that her teammates were tuning her out. "Imagine! Sasuke Uchiha, wearing silk panties!" A high pitched giggled followed, causing Shikamaru to wince slightly. A quick glance at her watch quickly changed Ino's tune.

"Oh! I've gotta go! I agreed to meet Sakura in half an hour! See you later!" she said before hastily ambling off. Once she was gone, Shikamaru let out a hefty sigh.

"Glad that's over. That woman is always so troublesome..."

"Yeah... she can talk, huh?" mumbled Choji with his mouth full before swallowing. "At least she wasn't talking about her diet this time."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah... on and on about how you should lose weight, and I need a better work ethic. Dumb blonde..."

The two chuckled at their missing teammates expense. But neither of them noticed the person watching them from the other table...

That was quite cruel of them, she thought. It's not nice for anyone to tease Ino behind her back like that, especially not her so-called friends. She was just telling them about yesterday...

Yesterday. It was a lot of fun what she did to Sasuke... looks like she just found two new victims. Quickly paying for her food, she slipped out of the shop and ran off to prepare.

Later, after Choji had finished his tenth bowl, the two boys decided to leave the restaurant. The two were in a heated debate about how they were going to slack off for the rest of the day. So heated in fact, that neither of them noticed her sneaking up behind them; two swift blows and the two were out cold.

Just like before, she pulled her two victims out of sight so she could get to work. Quickly stripping the two boys, she had the perfect punishment in mind; a jutsu she had seen Naruto perform before. Making the appropriate handseals, both boys were caught in a puff of smoke as the illusion took place. She gasped slightly as she felt her chakra drain; this jutsu was more tiring than it seemed. If she was going to keep up the illusion, she wouldn't be able to use her body control jutsu... darn...

Oh well, she thought, as she dressed her two captives. She'll make do with what she has, and quickly vanished before the two of them woke up.

Shikamaru was the first to wake up. Groaning, he slowly sat up shaking his head in frustration. He hated waking up...

...wait. Something wasn't right. He felt... off.

Looking down, Shikamaru's eyes momentarily widened at what he saw.

Boobs.

He had boobs.

That wasn't all. These boobs were held in a frilly, cleavage-revealing black dress that reached his knees. An even frillier white apron was tied around his waist, and his legs were clad in fishnet stockings. His feet meanwhile were currently encased in shiny black high-heeled pumps, while a pair of white gloves adorned his hands. A reaching up to feel his head, he found his hair had become much longer and was tied up in a ponytail.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. Not only was he a girl, but he was dressed as a maid. And a short inspection revealed that the getup was glued to his body, so he couldn't get it off easily. How troublesome... he looked around for his pal Choji, but the only one there was another girl with spiral patterns on her cheeks...

Oy vey, he thought to himself as he smacked one of his now-dainty hand to his forehead. Looking his newly feminine friend over, he saw that he was quite nice-looking. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulders, but retained the sandy colour and shagginess. The plumpness in his cheeks was gone, and his entire body was now slim and slender with a nice figure and decent-sized breasts. Shikamaru could see this easily as the only forms of clothing adorning his friend's feminine frame was a butterfly pattern bikini and a pair of high heeled sandals.

Sighing once again, Shikamaru teetered over to the sleeping beauty and knelt next to him.

"Choji... Choji, wake up..." he whispered as he shook the Akamichi lightly. At least his voice stayed the same, he thought thankfully as Choji's doe eyes slowly opened.

"Urgh... wha... Shikamaru?" he looked up at his friend, but as he regained his focus, he very quickly saw his feminine features.

"Shikamaru! What happened to you?" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Quickly finding his balance off, he looked down and saw his own appearance. "What happened to me!"

"Calm down, Choji..." ordered the child genius, waving a gloved hand at his no-longer plump friend. "I doubt this is anything serious." His eyes slowly looked up at the sky, before shutting as he did some quick calculations.

"Judging from the sun's position, I doubt it's been more than twenty minutes since we left the restaurant. No one, not even an S-Class ninja would be able to perform a permanent sex change in that time, let alone redress us. As such, I can conclude this is just an illusion, like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. The clothes, however, are real, and are glued to our bodies. I would say the best plan of action would be to find a solvent as soon as possible to remove these costumes, and then just wait for the jutsu to wear off."

Choji blinked as Shikamaru opened his eyes again. "Uh... okay... so, where would we get some solvent?"

"The easiest place would be at a hardware store, and the nearest one would be..." the lazy ninja let out a hefty sigh yet again. "...five blocks that away. Let's go..." Shikamaru angrily started to walk in the direction he mentioned, wobbling and stumbling at every step.

"Damn it, how do girls walk in these things?" he asked irritably.

"At least you have a decent outfit." muttered Choji as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm freezing over here! And I feel so... exposed..."

Shikamaru sighed (yes, again) angrily. Were these for the things they said about Ino? How troublesome...

Meanwhile, from the shadows, she continued to giggle as she watched the two of them. This was so much fun! She had put enough chakra into the two of them they'd be stuck as girls for at least the next week! And they would have plenty of time to get used to walking in their new shoes; she'd already bought up all the solvent the hardward store owned, and they wouldn't get another delivery for another fortnight!

Giggling happily, she turned and vanished into the crowd. Dressing those boys up really was a lot of fun. And she could think of plenty of people who needed taking down a peg or two...


	3. Day 3: Neji

~~Day 3 - Neji Hyuga~~

A roundhouse kick from the left, followed by a right hook. Easily blocked. Leap into the air, before an aerial axe kick. Simple to dodge. A straight thrust with his left fist and... there!

Neji Hyuga, also known as the Hyuga prodigy, ducked under his opponent's punch and struck forward with a powerful palm strike. Even without chakra, the attack was powerful enough to send Rock Lee flying.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." stated their sensei, Might Guy, with his usual flashing grin. "If we were to overexert ourselves, the flames of our youth would burn out before we knew it!"

Neji groaned as his sensei brought up the flames of youth again. He almost didn't notice the bandaged arm being offered to him. He followed the arm to it's owner, a smiling Rock Lee.

"That was a good match, Neji! It is always a pleasure to spar with you!"

Neji looked at his teammate's hand, before turning and walking off with an arrogant smile. Yet despite his pride in his eyesight, he didn't notice her watching.

Neji Hyuga... the smug genius of the Hyuga clan. So intelligent was he that even though it was forbidden to teach him the clan's secret techniques, he figured out two of them on his own. The 8 Trigrams 64 Palm... and the 8 Trigrams Rotation.

She grinned and vanished, knowing exactly what she want to do with him.

As Neji walked away from the training ground, he froze. Something was wrong. He was about activate his Byakugan, when a kunai with an attached smoke bomb landed at his feet, rendering it useless.

"Who's there?" he called out, but it was too late. He had time to feel several strikes to his back before he collapsed.

She chuckled and dragged the Hyuga prodigy out of sight. Giggling childishly, she stripped Neji and began to glue her chosen outfit to him. She had learned her lesson from yesterday; she was using a padded bra again instead of the Sexy Jutsu. Quickly performing her usual hand seals to finish the job, she vanished as soon as she was done.

Neji groaned as he slowly came too. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing himself still in the Training Grounds, and not in some kidnapper's lair. Looking down, however, and he got an unpleasant surprise.

First of all were the two mounds on his chest. A quick feel confirmed they weren't real, thankfully, but that was little consolation considering the rest. His blue sandals were gone, replaced by a pair of pale pink silk slippers, tied to his feet with long pink ribbons that criss-crossed up his legs. Legs which were, he noticed, encased in white nylon tights. A sleeveless leotard, same pink as his shoes, was where his top and shorts should be, and a matching tutu extended out in all directions, rustling with every movement. Reaching up, he found his long hair was tied back into a bun, and a tiara had been glued to his forehead to hide the Caged Bird Seal.

Just as he was cursing whoever did this to him, Neji felt an odd sensation take over him. Ignoring his mental commands, Neji felt himself lift up onto his toes in a perfect "en pointe" before leaping out into the open dramatically. Unable to stop himself, Neji found himself dancing towards Konoha with all the feminine grace that his outfit implied.

By the time he had reached the Hyua compound, Neji's face was burning red in humiliation. Unfortunately for him, that was the only hint he wasn't enjoying his performance, the jutsu pulling his face muscles into a proud smile as he danced. The two male guards stared in shock; the recognised the clan head's nephew, so they didn't stop him from entering, but they had never seen him like this before. And they were even more shocked when Neji (despite his best efforts to stop himself) halted his "show" for a few moments to give each of them a kiss on the cheek before entering.

Walking down the halls of the Hyuga compound, Hiashi Hyuga yawned irritably as he sipped his coffee. He was having a pretty bad day; he had gotten up late, he had an oppointment with the council later that day, and his daughter had skipped her morning training. Ah, it wasn't easy by head of a clan. You had to expect the unexpected...

...although even that did prepare him for his nephew appearing in front of him in a ballerina outfit. Or when he raised his arms up and began to spin in place, performing an expertly done pirouette, ending in the Arabesque position.

"La fin," the pink-garbed boy stated in a soft voice, before opening his eyes to see his uncle staring at him.

"L... Lord Hiashi...!" he stated in horror as he regained control of his body. "This... this isn't what it looks like..."

Hiashi's unconvinced face made him give up trying to explain, and he simply turned and ran.

Hiashi meanwhile, calmly took another sip of his coffee. It was going to be one of those days...


	4. Day 4: Lee

~~Day 4 - Rock Lee~~

Rock Lee rested his chin on his hand in deep though, his elbow in turn resting on the counter of Ichiraku's counter. He had heard several stories about what was happening as of late. Apparently, three days ago, Sasuke Uchiha from Team 7 dressed up as a cheerleader and told Sakura and Ino he was going to dress as a girl from then on. The next day, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi of Team 10 were found wearing a maid's uniform and bikini, with a jutsu that gave them the appearance of girls. And just yesterday, his eternal rival Neji dressed as a ballerina and danced throughout Konoha as if he had done it all his life.

Despite people's first impressions upon meeting him, Rock Lee wasn't stupid. He knew that SOMETHING was going on.

"Someone must be forcing the genin of this village to dress and act like that..." he mused aloud to no one in particular. Suddenly, he lept up onto the nearest table and raised one fist into the air, his eyes burning fiercely.

"...and I, Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil, vow here and now to find this person and make them pay for their crimes!" he announced proudly, teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "HEAR ME, VILE CRIMINAL! ROCK LEE WILL EXPOSE YOUR EVIL DEEDS!"

Hopping off of the table (and ignoring the patron loudly complain about him scaring away his customers), Lee produced a deerstalker hat, a bubble pipe and a magnifying glass out of nowhere.

"Now... where would be a good place to start...?" he wondered aloud, before a little lightbulb went off in his head. He last saw Neji yesterday leaving the Training Grounds after the day's training, but by the time he had reached Konoha he had been feminized. Therefore, the latest crime scene was...

"To the Training Ground Trail!" bellowed Lee, before he charged off with his usual show of youthly enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, Lee shouldn't have been proclaiming his plans so loudly. She had heard every word. This could be bad; Lee may be eccentric, but he's determined. It was entirely possible that he would figure out it was her...

Sighing as she stood up, she promptly left to prepare her things. Lee was a really nice guy, but she couldn't take the risk of being discovered. He had to be taken out...

"Hm..." murmured Lee, as he scoured the area with his magnifying glass. He found the exact location of the crime; Neji's footprints were still in the soil, as was the marks showing where he was dragged to. But infuriatingly, he couldn't find a single clue.

Just as he was about to give up, something caught his eye. A glint of metal. Approaching it, Lee found a kunai lodged in the ground with a used smoke bomb attached. Picking it up, he noticed something attacked to the kunai. A small piece of paper with the kanji "buta" on it. "Buta"... what could that point to...?

Lee suddenly went rigid as a shock of chakra went through his system. Falling unconcious, he dropped the kunai right into her hands. She breathed a sigh of relief, she was just in time. Pulling Lee into the thicket, she quickly got to work. She felt a bit sorry for him, but he shouldn't have gotten involved. She had been saving these for someone more deserving, but she decided that Lee would be a suitable guinea pig.

First, once he was naked, she glued the panties onto him as usual. But instead of a bra, she picked up her next item; an iron corset. Slipping it on him and pulling it as tight as she could, she tied it tightly. Then she produced her next item, something that would give Lee an admirable bosom without needing to pad his bra. Smearing the glue on his chest, she placed the two C-cup breast forms onto the sticky area and held until dry. Smiling at her work, she promptly went about gluing the rest of his outfit to him as well as a few other things and setting her usual jutsu, before leaving (and making CERTAIN there was no incriminating evidence left).

Lee slowly woke up with a pounding headache. He reached up to stroke the pain away through his hat...

...and froze. His hat was gone. Instead he felt something else; something soft. With his other hand, he felt another one at the other side. It only took Lee a few seconds to realise they were twin buns, a hairstyle very similar to his teammate TenTen's.

Biting his bottom lip, he was met with an unfamiliar taste. Though he couldn't see his face, he realised it was lipstick, and figured out that he was wearing makeup. His lips were a bright ruby red, and his cheeks had been lightly dusted with blush. Fake eyelashes had been glued to his eyelids and coated with mascara, along with eyeliner and crimson eyeshadow.

Gulping, Lee almost dreaded looking down, but he did anyway. And he found himself staring at an impressive lady's chest. Two large globes expanded out from his chest, and further down was a stunning hourglass figure. And his outfit certainly didn't help.

Lee's jumpsuit had been removed and replaced with a red and gold cheongsam dress; though technically reaching from his throat to his ankles, the slits on either side left his legs completely visible, the dress lacked sleeves, and on the chest was a small "window" that showed his newfound cleavage. His aforementioned legs were clad in a skin-tone pantyhose, and at the end of each foot was a black high heeled shoe. To complete the effect, a gold and purple fan was left on Lee's lap.

"Wh... WHAT IS THIS!" cried the young ninja as he clambered to his feet, the fan dropping to the ground as he tried to keep his balance in his seductive footwear.

Just as Lee realised this must be the work of whoever got Neji, he soon found that he could no longer control his body. Bending down to retrieve the fan (he noticed that he bent at the knees, as opposed to at the waist), Lee calmly opened the fan with a quick motion of his wrist and waved it in front of his face. Unable to stop himself, Lee began to walk back to Konoha.

Click, click, click went Lee's footsteps as the thin heels of his shoes tapped against the stone ground of Konoha village. His fan was raised up to his face, almost as if hiding behind it, his eyes peering out in a seductive way. As he walked, he soon spotted what he was looking for; a large, muscular jonin clad in green spandex.

Oh, nonononono, not Guy-sensei! There was no way he could let his beloved mentor see him like this! But it was no use; Lee's legs moved on their own, approaching his idol and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. As the older man turned, Lee calmly shut his fan.

"Hello, sensei," he greeted against his will. "Do you like my new look?"

Guy's eyes widened in shock at seeing his star pupil dressed as a woman. "L-Lee!" he shouted in horror, causing his feminzed student to giggle.

"That is right, Guy sensei. Am I not pretty?" he asked, as he raised his hand up to his painted lips to blow a kiss to his shell-shocked sensei.

"Wh... wh..." stammered Guy, still unable to comprehend what was happening. Lee, meanwhile, delicately took a seat next to him and crossed one nylon-clad leg over the other.

"Sensei, I have a confession to make. I have chosen to give up being a shinobi."

"WHAT!" screamed Guy, and Lee internally.

"Yes, I have instead decided I wish to be the wife of a shinobi instead." Lee continued unwillingly. "I am grateful that you have dedicated so much time to training me, but I would much rather learn to be a woman than learn taijutsu."

Standing up from his seat, Lee proceeded to twirl in place and pose with one hand behind his head, the other one his hip and his knee bent slightly. Guy's jaw quivered slightly as Lee's words sank in, as tears began to well up in his eyes. Finally he placed an arm over his face to prevent anyone from seeing him crying... which would have worked, if he didn't start bawling and spraying tears all over the place.

"OF COURSE, LEE! I'LL GET IT SORTED OUT SOMEHOW!" he wailed, apparently forgetting to use his inside voice. He lowered his arm slightly to look his crossdressing student in the eyes. "L... Lee... you are... YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY NUMBER ONE PUPIL!" and with that, Guy ran away, his tears leaving a river behind him as he weeped so loudly all of Konoha could hear him.

Once Guy was gone, Lee felt his control return. He looked in the direction his mentor and father figure had ran off in.

"Guy-sensei...!" he stated, still horrified at what he had been forced to say. Dropping his fan, Lee immediately made chase after him, the tears causing his makeup to run as he let out a mighty cry of "GUY-SENSEEEEEIIII!"

He didn't make it five feet before he stumbled and fell on his face. Running with weights strapped to your legs were one thing, running in heels were another. After trying and failing to kick the accursed shoes off, Lee decided to chase after his teacher as best he could, wobbling in the direction he ran.

As she watched, a sad sigh escaped her lips. That was unnecessarily cruel. She had to cover her tracks, but she was almost certain she had gone too far on this one.

Oh well, what's done is done. At least now she would hopefully be safe from Lee's snooping for a little while.


	5. Day 5: Kiba & Shino

~~Day 5 - Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Shino Aburama~~

Kiba yawned. It was getting late, and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. His pet puppy and lifelong friend, Akamaru, was paw at the ground irritably. He glanced over to his other teammate, Shino. As always, his dark glasses and face-covering collar made it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Damn it, how much longer do we have to wait?" he finally shouted, Akamaru barking in agreement. The insect lover simply adjusted his glasses, before speaking in his usual monotone.

"Normally, Kiba, I'd tell you to keep quiet and be patient. But tonight, I must agree. Hinata is inexcusably late this evening." He would never mention it aloud, but tonight was the season finale of his favourite show. While cold and impassive on the outside, he was desperately itching on the inside, in more ways than one.

"So, what? You think we should leave?" asked the tattooed youngster, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Correct. I believe we have waited long enough." And without another word, Shino placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" called Kiba, as he ran after the taller boy. Akamaru yipped happily as he followed his master, and soon all three were out of sight. At that moment...

"I-I'm here!" a timid voice called out as Hinata Hyuga suddenly entered the clearing. "I'm so sorry, I'm late guys! Father had to speak to me, and..." she looked up, and realised she was talking to herself.

"O-oh... they're already gone..." the Hyuga heiress spoke to no one in particular. A sad sigh escaped her lips. She was looking forward to meeting up with the two of them so they could spend some time together outside of Kurenai-sensei's lessons. And now she had blown it thanks to her own tardiness...

As Hinata sat down on a nearby log, she failed to spot her, perched on a tree branch. Poor Hinata... that wasn't nice of them. Shino and Kiba were supposed to be her friends, and then they go and ditch her like that...

...hm. Well, she'd already used flimsier reasons to indulge in her new favourite pasttime. Disappearing into the thicket, she quickly ran to head the Team 8 boys off at the pass.

She eventually caught one of them, Shino, walking through the Training Grounds. Deciding it best not to get to close to an Aburame, she whipped out her preferred weapon; senbon needles. With a well-practiced motion, she flicked her wrist and sent the needle flying straight into the boy's neck. He didn't even have time to grunt as the sleeping toxin stored in the needle took effect, and he was out like a light.

Giggling like a child, she started her usual routine of pulling the boy out of sight, stripping him, and getting to work. Just like the day before, she had a pair of fake breasts and a metal corset, so within seconds Shino had his own pair of lady bumps and a thin, waspish waist. Heh heh... waspish...

"Hey, Shino?" She was distracted from her lame joke at the sound of Kiba's voice. Shoot! He had followed him? Damn!

Quickly peering through the bushes, she spotted the boy and his puppy facing the opposite way. Throwing a senbon from each hand, she hit both her marks as the two of them keeled over. Acting quickly, she grabbed them and pulled them into her hiding spot.

Stripping the Inuzuka boy, she was a little dissappointed; she was hoping to get them one at a time, so she only brought one set of breast forms and one corset. As she mulled over her options, a thought came to her. Maybe she could take advantage of the body control jutsu...?

Nodding at her genius, she quickly got to work on her three victims. Once their costumes were complete and the body control jutsu was set, she grinned as she squirted a little glue into Kiba and Shino's hands, before pressing them together. Finally finished, she quickly vanished; and not a moment too soon, as she spotted the living hive starting to wake up as she left.

With a groan, Shino slowly sat up and immediately noticed something was wrong. Looking down, he nearly cried out in shock at seeing a pair of breasts attached to his chest. Further down, he say his waist was several inches thinner, giving him the kind of figure that would suit a woman twice his age.

And if that wasn't enough, their was his outfit. It heavily resembled a modified Playboy bunny costume, with a different animal motif. A yellow and brown striped leotard (which, it pained him to notice, cupped his breasts and pushed them up, making them look bigger) with a small black spike just above his rear and a small fairy-like wings at his shoulderblades; in his hair (an apparent wig, if the fact the spiked style was replaced by a collar-length bob haircut) was a headband, but where rabbit ears normally were there were instead two long black antennae. An armwarmer, similar to Ino or Sasuke's, covered each arm from wrist to elbow, but instead of being a baggy white cloth, these were tight, brown leather, and each end was covered in white fur. Legs encased in brown pantyhose, and a pair of brown high-heeled ankle boots completed Shino's "sexy bee" outfit.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Shino found that he had some unexpected weight on one side. Glancing down, he found himself holding tightly onto Kiba's hand; he must not have noticed in the shock. Try as he might, he found himself unable to pull free from his partner's grip; looking closely, he noticed a sticky white substance between their palms, which he also noticed was keeping his costume stuck to him.

Great, here he was, glued into a ridiculous costume, and unable to even escape before his teammate saw him. Sighing, he calmly sat down to wait for him to get up. The only consoledation was Kiba looked just as ridiculous.

Much like Shino, Kiba's hair was replaced by a wig matching the boy's brown hair. However, this wig was longer, and it was tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons. The outfit itself was much simpler than Shino's, being a mundane white and blue dress with puffed sleeves and a skirt that reached his knees. On his feet were a pair of frilly blue socks, and the sparkling red high heels made it clear he was dressed as Dorothy Gale.

Shino turned his attention to Akamaru. Not even he was safe, it seemed, as (fittingly enough), his fur had been tied black and a large pink ribbon had been tied around his neck into an oversized bow. Attached to the ribbon was a small nametag reading "Toto."

As if on cue, pup and owner began to stir and wake up. Shino calmly waited as they looked down at themselves, and braced himself for the inevitable freak-out.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"AROOOO!"

"Indeed." muttered Shino, as he looked over at them. "It seems we were ambushed. Not only were we... 'dressed up,' I suppose, but..." he gestured to their arms, which for all intents and purposes seemed like they were holding hands.

As he spoke, and as Akamaru tried to scratch the degrading ribbon off, both of them failed to notice an odd change in Kiba's stance as the attacker's jutsu took effect.

"I suppose the best course of action would be..." Shino was cut off when he suddenly felt himself being pulled; Kiba had began to run, and was dragging Shino along with him. Curious, Akamaru ran after them, trying to find out what the big deal was.

"K-Kiba!" Shino shouted as he stumbled behind; he was not used to heels yet, and Kiba was going faster than he could keep up. "Slow down! What do you think you're doing?"

Flashing a grin at his insect-loving partner, Kiba switched from a run to a girlish skip, still draggin his friend along. And if that wasn't enough, he began to sing.

"We're off to see the wizard,

The wonderful wizard of Oz!

We here he is a wiz of a wiz,

If ever a wiz there was..."

Shino stared up at him in total confusion. What was going on? Looking around, he quickly realised that they were heading for Konoha... and it was the rush hour.

"Kiba! Kiba, wait!" he shouted, but it was no use. Kiba continued to drag his teammate through the busy streets, singing loudly and happily to attract everyone's attention. People pointed and laughed at the two crossdressed ninjas.

But despite it all, Kiba kept singing and skipping. On the inside, he was absolutely mortified. But it was no use resisting; his body just wasn't listening to his commands. And so he continued to sing, a happy smile on his face as he finished "We're off to see the wizard" and changed to "Somewhere over the rainbow."

Shino, meanwhile, though unbelievably embarrased, had only one thought on his mind.

"I'm not going to get to see my show, am I?" he thought with a mental sigh.


	6. Day 6: Gaara & Kankuro

~~Day 6: Subaku no Gaara and Kankuro~~

Gaara sighed happily as he beheld the streets of Konoha. It didn't quite compare to home, but he was always happy to visit Konoha.

"Hey, Gaara." his brother called from a short distance away. "You okay there?"

"Hm... sorry, Kankuro." Gaara apologised in his usual monotone as he followed him. He and his brother had received permission to come to Konoha for a visit; Temari had chosen to remain behind (Kankuro mentioned something about a "pineapple-head" and got smacked with a fan for his trouble). Hence why the two of them were currently heading to the main square to try and find their way.

However, neither of them realised that she was watching.

She had heard about Subaku no Gaara before; supposedly he had entered the Chunin exams. While it led to a large-scale battle between the Leaf-ninja and the Sand- and Sound-ninja, it was the first step towards the Leaf and Sand becoming allies. At least, that's what she heard; this was before she had moved to Konoha.

Oh well, she decided. The Hokage might get mad, but it was time for a little fun.

Kankuro sighed angrily as he looked over the map to Konoha he had brought. He was no doubt lost.

"I guess we could follow this street... but then that leads to here, an-GGK!" He stopped suddenly when a senbon penetrated his neck and pumped the sleeping agent into him. Gaara saw his brother suddenly collapse, and immediately ran to his side.

"Kankuro!" he shouted, looking the puppetmaster over. "What happened?"

His attention was diverted when his sand shield suddenly activated, smacking another senbon out of the air. Whirling around, he quickly thrust his hand forward and sent a large tentacle of sand in the direction it came from. Clenching his hand into a fist, he felt his sand grab hold of her.

"Got you..." he snarled, when he suddenly felt most of his body go numb. His fell to the ground as he "blacked out;" not concious, but not unconcious either.

Exhaling in relief, she quickly grabbed the two Sand ninjas and pulled them into the shadows. She remember hearing about Gaara's demon; she couldn't risk knocking him unconcious. Luckily she knew a jutsu that caused roughly the same effect, but wouldn't be enough to awaken Shukaku.

Smirking, she quickly followed her routine; strip the two boys, glue the breast forms to their chests, add the corsets, get them dressed, use her control jutsu. Smiling, she quickly gathered up her things along with their clothes, gourd and puppets, and vanished. Granted, they were visitors, so she decided to cut them a little slack; she'd drop their stuff off at their hotel.

Once the paralysis jutsu wore off, Gaara blinked a few times as everything came into focus. He'd never felt a jutsu like that before... wait. Something's not right... looking down, and Gaara balked at what he saw.

Pink.

His clothes were gone, replaced by a simple dress that was as pink as Sakura's hair. The sleeves were puffed, and the skirt reached around midthigh. The dress had a red cross situated just above his right breast. Oh, and that's when he noticed; he had breasts.

His hands shook as he tentatively reached up and felt them; an extremely relieved sigh followed when he realised they weren't real, although he did notice that his nails had been painted the same colour as his outfit. Returning to his costume, Gaara found his legs encased in pale tights, and on his feet were simple high heeled shoes that matched his dress and nails. Completeing the nurse costume was a small pink cap with another red cross on it sitting on his head.

"What the hell is this!" Gaara heard Kankuro's voice scream. Turning in the direction it came from, he found himself looking at a girl around Kankuro's age, who was staring in rage at "her" outfit.

Kankuro was almost irrecognizable; his black puppeteer's outfit was gone, replaced by a long-sleeved Victorian-style dress covered in frills and lace; the skirt reached his knees and was accompanied by layers and layers of petticoats. Underneath the skirt, his legs were adorned with black-and-white-striped stockings, and a pair of black high heels were on his feet. His short brown hair was hidden under a purplish-black wig, styled into one of the curliest, most elaborate hairstyles Gaara had ever seen. On his head was a small top hat, and his facepaint had been removed to make way for purple eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, and all other sorts of cosmetics. To complete the effect was a black and purple parasol that Kankuro currently held in one hand.

Looking up, Kankuro caught sight of his little brother in an equally ridiculous costume.

"You two, Gaar? WHat the hell is happening!" he bellowed, his gruff and angry voice at odds with his outfit.

"Calm down, Kankuro..." ordered Gaara as he shakily climbed to his high-heeled feet. "Right now, we need t-" The sand jinchuuriki never got to finish his sentence, as his brother suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the control jutsu activating.

Both boys faces went bright red; Gaara immediately tried to pull away, but he just found himself kissing back, the jutsu getting him too. The two feminized ninjas pulled back and grabbed a hold of each others hands as they walked out of the alley they were in, preparing to do a little sight-seeing against their will. Each of the two fought against the jutsu with all their will, but it was no use; they had completely lost control.

Watching from the shadows, she couldn't help but laugh at the two Sand ninja. Oh, sure, it was definately mean of her to do that to Konoha's visitors, but it was too much fun not to! Oh well, she'd already "programmed" the two of them to head to each of Konoha's best site's, so it's not like she's completely merciless; they're getting a free tour of Konoha, after all!

Once the two were out of sight, she decided to head back home. She had one more target in mind; she wanted to make sure that this one was a suiting climax, so she had to plan and prepare. Time for the grand finale...


	7. Day 7: Naruto

~~Day 7: Naruto Uzumaki~~

Naruto groaned heavily as he slowly came to. What had happened...? He was heading home after training and nice dinner at Ichiraku's, but after that it was just a blank.

Looking around, Naruto quickly began to panic as he realised he didn't recognise where he was; it was some kind of large, empty room, the only source of light being a large spotlight . He attempted to jump up, but he quickly discovered another problem: he couldn't move.

Looking down, Naruto found himself tied to a chair, right in the centre of them room. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing in the room that Naruto could see. From the darkness, Naruto heard a haunting, feminine chuckle.

"Good to see you're up, Naruto..." the somewhat familiar voice spoke from the shadows. Naruto looked around as he desperately tried to locate the source of the voice.

"W-who are you!" he shouted back, trying not to let his fear get the best of him.

"Oh, no one in particular..." she stated amiably, before turning menacing. "...I'm just someone close to someone else, who YOU'VE been making life hell for!"

Gulping, Naruto quickly kept up his bravado. "What're you talking about? WHO are you talking about?"

Choosing to ignore his questions, she continued to speak.

"As you may be aware, dear Naruto, there's currently someone going around Konoha, punishing boys for various reasons. In case you haven't figured it out yet, that is me... and you are next on my list."

Naruto's eyes widened. So this is the nutcase that put Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee and all the others in dresses?

"S-so... y-you're going to dress me up like a girl...?" he asked, scared out of his wits. Another chuckle was the response.

"No... I have a much better idea..."

At that moment, Naruto heard several footsteps as he noticed that all 9 of the boys who had been ambushed over the past week, still in their costumes, stepped out of the shadows.

"'Girls'..." stated his kidnapper mockingly. "...he's all yours."

Immediately (and, Naruto was guessing, against their will) all nine of the "girls" let out loud, happy squeals as they all ran over to him.

"Omigawd, omigawd, omigawd...!"

"He's so cute!"

"Naruto! Naruto, honey!"

Naruto cried out and tried his best to keep away from the feminized ninjas, but it was no use while he was tied to a chair. Soon, he was overwhelmed by the nine crossdressers, each one fondling and playing with him. Their cheerful smiles and "cute" giggles made Naruto feel sick, horrified at what had been done to his friends as he felt them stroke his cheeks, or play with his hair, calling him little petnames all the while.

The orange-clad child attention was quickly caught when he felt something land on his lap. Looking up, he found Sasuke, his "friendly" rival, seated right over his crotch area. The young prodigy smiled coyly at Naruto, his legs crossed under his miniskirt as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Pucker up, handsome..." he said seductively, as Naruto spotted the other "girls" starting to line up behind him.

"Sasuke!" shouted the jinchuuriki, trying to pull away as Sasuke started to lean in. "Sasuke, snap out of it! Sasuke! SASUKMMMMPH!"

"Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade looked up from her notes at her main assistant. "Yes, Shizune?"

The medical jonin carefully approached her superior's desk, placing a folder on her desk. "This arrived for you today; it's another anonymous pack of photographs."

Sighing, Tsunade picked up the seventh folder that week. Opening it, sure enough it was filled with photos of the male members of the Konoha 12 in drag; unlike the previous six, though, this one showed them crowded around Naruto Uzumaki, a little brat who nonetheless held a spot in Tsunade's heart.

Sighing, Tsunade dropped the folder back on her desk, before looking up at Shizune.

"Did you find the boy?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage," she stated with a nod. "He's still in some slight shock at the minute, but judging from the lighting, I doubt he caught sight of the person who did this."

Scowling, Tsunade buried her head in her hands. Apparently, this prankster was set on giving her a headache.

"And now that ALL of the boys have been caught now, the attacker'll probably stop now..." she sighed in annoyance.

Shizune nodded slightly solemnly. "It seems so, my lady..."

The Fifth Hokage carefully massaged her temples as she tried to decide what to do. "Very well, Shizune. You're dismissed."

Shizune bowed and turned to leave. Poor Tsunade... with this prankster on the loose, she was working so hard to catch them, and now it looks like all that work would go to waste.

"Here, TonTon!" called out Shizune, as she laid out some food for the Hokage's pet pig.

Just as she turned to leave, something caught Shizune's eye. Carefully entering TonTon's pen, she saw what seemed to be a piece of the wallpaper starting to come loose... and there was something behind it...

Pulling at it, she found a hidden compartment behind TonTon's pen. Within it, she could say several different kinds of female costumes, all looking to be big enough for a 10 to 14 year old. Along with them was several dozen used bottles of glue, with untouched solvent to go with it.

Shizune gasped... before quickly adjusting the wallpaper so it looked as normal as always.

The medical ninja smiled as she turned and left. Thank goodness she caught that in time. If she hadn't been careful, anyone could have found her secret room, and then the jig would have been up. Giggling to herself, Shizune returned to her work. After this week, hopefully the boys of Konoha would treat the girls with a little more respect from now on!

NARUTO'S NEW LOOK - END


End file.
